Electronic equipment uses memory devices, for example, flash memories, for storing data or information. In a memory system, a memory controller programs a selected flash memory device by loading data to a page buffer of the selected flash memory device.
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0198202 A1 published Sep. 7, 2006 disdoses a flash memory system including a flash controller for controlling operation of multiple flash memory devices. One page buffer allocated within one flash device functions as a designated target buffer. Another page buffer allocated within another flash device functions as a mirror buffer. The flash controller transmits the page data to the two flash devices simultaneously and the same data is stored in the two page buffers. Thus, no data backup is required to be kept in the flash controller.